


Love, Post-It Style

by afteriwake



Series: Domestic Bliss [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entire day's worth of notes between Sherlock and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Post-It Style

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for the sherlockmas Afterglow Fest: "The Casebook of the Sherlock-inspired prompt: Sherlock/John. A (irritating, dysfunctional, wonderful, burgeoning) love story told entirely in post-it notes." I had so much fun with this. I did kind of cheat, though, because there's dialogue at the end.

John,

Pick up the dry cleaning and buy more milk. And more eggs. I’m going to make an omelet for you for breakfast. And whatever vegetables you want on it.

SH

\--

Sherlock,

I may be your boyfriend but I am not your slave. I’ll get the groceries but you can pick up the dry cleaning yourself. And remember not to yell at the attendant this time, all right?

John

\--

John,

Where did you take the dry cleaning? Please tell me it wasn’t that shabby place in So Ho. The last time I sent my suit there it wasn’t cleaned properly.

SH

\--

Sherlock,

No, it’s at the place down the street, on the corner. I’ve been going there for the last six months and you haven’t had any complaints. Just remember not to sit there and inspect the suits if there’s other people in line.

John

\--

John, 

If I don’t inspect the suits there, then I’m supposed to bring them home and do it? Waste of time and energy. I’ll do it there.

SH

\--

Sherlock, 

You have to be considerate of others. You sent over six suits. If you stand there and go over each one with that pocket magnifier of yours you’ll cause everyone to get upset, and I’m not getting Lestrade involved again over a dust-up at the cleaners.

John

\--

John,

You’re telling me to be considerate when you stand there and yell at ATMs and other electronic devices that don’t read your card properly, holding up the line until you give up? And Lestrade isn’t available. You’d have to call Dimmock.

SH

\--

~~Sherlock,~~

~~There’s a difference between yelling at a machine and~~ Dimmock will let you rot in a cell for a few hours. Remember that.

John

\--

John,

Couldn’t you have just written the previous note on a new Post-It? And fine. I will bring the suits home and inspect them here. But if they’re not up to par you’re taking them back.

SH

\--

Sherlock,

I would have but I was in a rush. And why are we using Post-It notes? Can’t we just do this over the phone like normal people?

John

\--

John,

You’re the one who bought them. I thought this was what you wanted them used for. If you want me to stop I’ll stop.

SH

\--

Sherlock,

I suppose getting a million phone calls would be more annoying. Go ahead and keep using the notes. Oh, and the market was out of regular eggs so I had to get blue ones. Will those work?

John

\--

John,

I am not annoying, and I do not nag. Blue eggs are fine. The black suit had powder on it. Take it back tomorrow.

SH

\--

Sherlock,

I never said you nagged! Where did you get nag from?

John

\--

The million phone calls remark.

\--

Sherlock,

Are you angry at me? I didn’t mean to offend you.

John

\--

Sherlock? Are you speaking to me?

\--

I do not think you nag. I have never said you nag. If we’re going to fight can we at least do it face to face?

\--

I love you, Sherlock. Would much rather tell you this at least over the phone, if not in person. Talk to me?

\--

Fine, Sherlock. I’m going to cover the whole door with these notes until you reply.

\--

I was serious when I said I was going to cover the door. I didn’t say I was going to write something on every note. Start talking to me, all right? Even if it’s a bloody Post-It note. Just say something.

\--

If you don’t reply in the next ten minutes I’m going to a pub and I’ll stay out all night and you’ll have to sleep alone tonight. And personally I don’t want to sleep alone tonight, do you?

\--

No, I don’t want to sleep alone.

\--

Okay. Then I apologize if it was implied I thought you nag. You don’t nag. Harry nags. You don’t. Am I forgiven yet?

\--

Yes, I suppose you’re forgiven.

\--

Thank you.

\--

You’re welcome. Are you going to take the suit back tomorrow?

\--

Yes, I’ll take the suit back. Will you make me an omelet tonight instead of in the morning? I would very much like one. I got mushrooms and bell peppers and cheese for it.

\--

After I solve the case. Shouldn’t be more than an hour.

\--

I don’t want to wait an hour. Just make it in the morning. I’ll get take-out.

\--

Are you sure?

\--

Yes, I’m sure.

\--

Absolutely sure?

\--

Sherlock, I’m starving, it’s been a long day, and I don’t want to have to wait an hour. And besides, the more time you spend writing these notes the less time you spend on the case. I’ll order Chinese. What do you want?

\--

Sweet and sour pork, potstickers, egg rolls and white rice. Thank you, John.

\--

Food just arrived. And they forgot your white rice. They included an extra order of lo mein noodles.

\--

Send it back. I want white rice.

\--

I can make instant rice if you want it so badly.

\--

Fine.

\--

Dinner’s getting cold. Solved the case yet?

\--

Not yet. Probably another hour. Leave my food outside the door. I’ll bring the food into the room.

\--

It’s been three hours. Are you almost done? I’d like some sleep.

\--

Sherlock? Are you alive in there?

\--

I’m alive. Case is solved. Join me for bed?

\--

I thought you’d never ask. Bring the dishes out first, though. Don’t want to smell Chinese all night.

\--

Fine, I’ll bring the dishes out. But I need to clean the bed off first. And change the blanket. I spilled sauce on it.

\--

I thought you’d eat at the desk like a normal person.

\--

The desk is covered in documents, as was most of the bed. It’s ready now, though. Come to bed?

\--

Give me twenty minutes. I want to see what the weather is supposed to be like tomorrow.

\--

It’s been twenty minutes. I would very much like it if you would come to bed now. I’ve missed your company today.

\--

You’re actually admitting you missed me? I’m touched.

\--

Well, if you will come to bed I’ll show you how much I missed you.

\--

Let me turn off the lights and lock the door. Five minutes.

\--

Fine. Close your eyes when you come in. I have a surprise.

\--

John opened the door, his eyes squeezed shut. “Well, Sherlock? What is this surprise of yours?” After a moment he felt lips brush his own and grinned. “You had me shut my eyes just so you could kiss me?”

“John?”

“Yes, Sherlock?”

“I love you too.”

John grinned widely and opened his eyes. “At least you told me that in person. No more notes tomorrow?”

“I don’t know. I rather liked it,” Sherlock said as he climbed into bed.

“All right. But next time we have a fight, let’s at least talk about it, all right?” John said as he joined him.

“Fine. Good night, John.”

“Good night, Sherlock.”


End file.
